


Please Don't Kill Me

by yasss_qween-glitr49 (miraculous28)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, My First Fanfic, Oblivious Nico, Protective Jason, Protective Percy, nervous will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 13:45:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11037396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraculous28/pseuds/yasss_qween-glitr49
Summary: Yet another three days in the infirmary fic to join the endless void of three days in the infirmary fics except this one takes place on the last day. Nico is about to be released and Will is trying to figure out a way to ask Nico out before thenOr, the one where Will gets nervous about asking Nico out, Jason and Percy are very protective over Nico, and Nico is just oblivious to the whole thing.





	Please Don't Kill Me

**Author's Note:**

> Alright this is my first fanfiction and it is unbetad therefore it's probably hot garbage. I really do want to improve my writing so please don't hesitate to leave constructive criticism below.

“Uhhhhhh” Will sighed banging his head on the wooden dining table. The clinking of silverware against plates filled the air and the joyous laughter of campers drowned out his supposed agony. Austin met Kayla's’ eyes across the table and nodded his head as if to say “you got this one?” Kayla rolled her eyes but decided to suck it up for her brother’s sake

“Hey buddy, how’s it going” she asked

“ Terrible,” Will mumbled voice muffled by the wood

“ Aw, come on it can’t be that bad” Kayla countered patting her brother’s back, but of course it was “that bad” with Will everything was “that bad” especially when it came to a pale skinned shorty with a mop of dark hair and closet of black clothes. Will had had a crush on Nico ever since the pocket-sized Italian had stepped foot in camp half blood as a scared yet hyper ten year old. Will had watched as both of the wars had taken a lot of that energetic joy out of the boys eyes. He’d seen Nico become attached to Percy even though he could never have him and he saw pretty much impenetrable walls go up around Nico’s emotions. During the last few days in the infirmary Will had worked to break down those walls and felt like he was finally making some leeway. Today was Nico’s last day and Will was trying to work up the courage to ask the shy boy out however there were a few obstacles two of which were making their way over to the Apollo table.

“Good luck brother” Kayla whispered to Will before grabbing Austin’s arm and walking/ running away from the table.

“Wait where are you-” Will started, lifting his head from the table only for his question to get stuck in his throat when his eyes met a very intimidating Percy and Jason.

“Greetings Solace” Jason said sitting down on one side of Will and Percy caging him in on the other. Shit he was trapped.

“H-hey guys” Will stuttered. Will never stuttered. Ever since the war had ended Jason and Percy had stuck to Nico like glue. They seemed to have taken on the unofficial role of Nico’s bodyguards, staring down anyone that came near him especially Will.  

“So Will we've noticed that you’ve been hanging around Nico a lot these past few days.” said Percy arms crossed threateningly over his chest.

“Well,” Will started trying to swallow past the lump of nerves lodged in his esophagus “I am his d-doctor so I kind of have to be around him” Will scratched nervously at the back of his neck and stared so hard at the ground he was surprised that he hadn’t burnt a hole through his sneakers.

“You seem to be spending an inordinate amount of time with him though. I mean you are the head of the Apollo cabin I’m sure you have other patients especially after a war like this” said Jason leaning in closer.

“I-i-i was j-uus-” Will tried to explain only to be cut off by Percy.

“Now we'd like to make this perfectly clear son of Apollo” said Percy green eyes locked on blue ones “ It’s very obvious that you have feelings for Nico and you obviously make him happy, and we’re completely fine with him making his own decisions, but he’s already been too much at such a young age so if you dare hurt him in any way than Reyna, Hazel, Jason and I will not hesitate to destroy you. Is that understood?”

“ Y-yes sir” Will muttered hands shaking so bad he was sure they’d detach from his wrists.

“Have a good day Solace,” said Jason standing up “and heed our every word or there will be trouble.” the two departed from the table slowly and it wasn’t until their backs were turned that the knot of tension unraveled itself in Will’s stomach. That had probably been the the most nerve racking moment of Will’s entire life, and he’d fought in two wars. Legs still wobbling Will stood breakfast discarded and debated whether or not he should make his hourly trip to Nico’s room in the infirmary considering the circumstances but decided against it opting instead to go visit Piper who he’d surprisingly become friends with over the course of the war.  

* * *

 

“Hey Piper,” Will called walking into the Aphrodite cabin without knocking. It was just after breakfast so most campers had already started their daily activities, which for the next few months would mostly involve repairs, so the only other person in the cabin was Mitchel.

“Hey Will, Piper’s out with Jason right now but I can leave a message if you want” said Mitchell.

“Of fucking course” Will said his spirits sinking even lower “It’s fine whatever, I just needed someone to vent to. Thanks anyways Mitchell” perhaps the universe had wanted Will to visit Nico afterall.

“No problem dude anytime” Mitchell said “Oh and good luck with Nico” he called over his shoulder. Will turned around abruptly, astounded.

“Shit is it that obvious” He asked nervously

“Obvious is the understatement of the century. You practically drool every time you so much as look at him not to mention the fact that he does the same thing when looking at you. Jeez you all are worse than Percy and Annabeth. I think it’s high time for you to grow a pair and ask him out already.” Mitchell finished his tirade with an exaggerated eyeroll and turned back to the book he’d been occupied with earlier. Will blushed profusely and made his way out of the Aphrodite Cabin and towards the infirmary. Mitchell’s speech. as unexpected as it was, had filled Will with a strange confidence. He felt the slightest bit more ready to ask Nico out.

* * *

 

“Knock,knock” Will said sliding back the curtain that separated Nico’s bed from the rest of the infirmary. In the middle of the bed drowning in blankets was the son of death himself sulking as usual. He’d really given everyone a scare what with him almost fading out of existence, but over the last two days Will had managed to somewhat return him to his former self. Sitting in a chair next to the bed was Percy who had been in the middle of animatedly telling Nico a story. His attitude darkened as soon as he saw Will and he now seemed determined to kill Will with a glare. “It’s time to give Nico a checkup so…” Will said looking at Percy nervously.

“Alright then go ahead” Percy said settling back in the chair. He obviously had no intentions of leaving and Will was pretty sure he wouldn't be able to work under these conditions, luckily before Will had to say anything Nico saved the day.

“Hey Percy if you don’t mind” Nico said pointing towards the partition in the curtains.

“But Nico,” Percy whined “we were just in the middle of a conversation.”

“One which I would very much like to continue outside of a hospital bed. And the only way for me to get out of this bed is for Will to check up on me privately. So once again, Percy if you don’t mind.” This time he pointed more exaggeratedly towards the exit and Percy begrudgingly stood to leave all the while keeping a deadly stare fixed on Will. After Will was sure Percy was gone he sat down on the edge of Nico’s bed and started unwinding his stethoscope from around his neck. Nico knowing the deal had already shrugged out of his shirt and now sat shivering a little in his pile of blankets. Will held the stethoscope in his hands for little to warm it up before pressing it gently against Nico’s chest and signaling for Nico to breathe in and out. Will continued through the rest of the check up in that fashion gently examining Nico and finally changing his bandages the whole time completely silent. It wasn’t until after Nico had put his shirt back on that Will muscled up the courage to speak.

“Hey uh Nico I know the war just ended and everyone’s trying to rebuild and whatnot, but I was wondering if maybe after everybody has gotten settled again if you wanted to I don’t know go see a movie or something sometime” Will stumbled through his “not-at-all rehearsed” speech and waited with baited breath for Nico’s reply.

“Yeah sure it could be fun” Nico replied nonchalantly. Will felt the relief wash over him so hard his knees almost buckled .

“You-you’re sure” Will clarified

“Yeah like I said it could be fun. We could invite Annabeth and Piper oh and Percy and Jason of course we could make it a big group hangout”

 

* * *

 

“A group hangout  a fucking group hangout” Will cried his head resting in his sister's lap. After Nico had proposed the “group hangout” Will had half heartedly agreed and the made up an excuse to leave getting Austin to officially release Nico from the infirmary. 8 hours and a lot of complaining later Will found himself situated around the campfire with his siblings, 

Hazel and surprisingly the Stoll brothers.After the war the nightly campfire sing along hadn’t truly been canceled, but campers weren’t obligated to come. Now the group that showed up mainly consisted of the Apollo cabin and the occasional stragglers. They didn’t even sing any more they mainly just talked about random things. Tonight’s topic, why Nico and Will won’t just go out already.

“Well how exactly did you ask him” Kayla said patting Will’s hair.

“I asked if maybe after everything had settled down if he wanted to go see a movie with me and then he said ok and I said are you sure and then he suggested the thing.”

“Well, no wonder he suggested a group hangout he didn’t even know you were asking him out.” Hazel said speaking for the first time.

“Wait you're serious?” Will asked sitting up.

“Yeah no dip. Nico is denser than Percy and very fond denying that he has any redeemable qualities. Whenever I visit him in the infirmary you’re all that he talks about, he’d love to be with you just have to be a bit more straightforward.” said Hazel

“How straightforward are we talking here.” Will said leaning forward, now very interested in the conversation.

“Like I said Nico is very oblivious at times especially when it comes to people he likes. If you want to get his attention then you’re going to have to do something big.”

“Like what?” Will asked

“If I were you I would just grab him by the collar of his shirt and lay one on him” said Hazel.

“You mean like kiss him” Will said the nerves creeping back into his voice.

“Yeah what else would I mean, look the only way for him to really see that you want him is to show him. So go get him tiger, if you hurt him I’ll murder you, but good luck.” Will stood up on shaky legs and made his way over to cabin 13.

* * *

 

“Alright Solace you got this” he said to himself before knocking on the door to Nico’s cabin. As soon as Nico opened the door all of Will’s newfound confidence evaporated leaving him a stuttering mess. “H-hey Nico I-i was just s-stopping by to check in on you a-and see how you w-were doing.” Will said leaning awkwardly on the door frame. Nico who had probably been asleep rubbed his eyes and yawned before replying.

“Will what do you really need and why are you standing like that." Will quickly straightened and nervously brushed some loose hair behind his ears.

“Well I j-just wanted to talk to you a little about the movie we talked about maybe seeing.”

“Yeah what about it?” Nico asked clearly annoyed

“I was just thinking that maybe we could not do a group hangout type thing”

“So you don’t want to go to the movies with me” Nico said skeptically.

“No that’s not what I’m saying. What I was trying to ask you earlier is if you wanted to go do something with just me and then you said something and I got nervous and chickened out and then your sister told me you were oblivious sometimes and Percy and Jason are really scary and I swear they’re everywhere and it’s just-”

“Whoa Will slow down, what are you talking about. What do you mean Jason and Percy are scary and what did you chicken out of? Be clear please” Nico said

“Oh fuck it!” Will exclaimed before grabbing Nico by the collar and pulling him in for a devastating kiss. Their teeth clashed and Will swore he’d never felt so happy. Nico tasted like pomegranates and something dark and carnal that Will simply couldn’t get enough of. Nico eventually pulled away with a little nip to Will’s bottom lip.

“Holy shit” Will said breathless

“That was unexpected, but very nice” said Nico equally breathless

“Alright I’m going to try this again, Nico would you like to go on a date with me” Will said no longer nervous.

 “I’d love to” said Nico pulling Will in for another kiss.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for bearing with me through my first work. I have a lot of free time during the summer so I'll try to post at least once a week. I'll write for pretty much any PJO slash or fem slash pairing and I'm always open to suggestions so feel free to leave any prompts in the comments.


End file.
